Scientific Method
by luvdawinx
Summary: Greta has learned so many things. Fighting from Conrad and Gwendal, leadership from Cecilie... but her favorite lessons were about love from Günter and science from Anissina. She wishes for her daddies to be happy, and turns to science to work up some "chemistry" on her own. Being only nine, coming to ten, years old, she's got some interesting ideas up her sleeve!


**Summary: Greta has learned so many things. Fighting from Conrad and Gwendal, leadership from Cecilie... but her favorite lessons were about love from Günter and science from Anissina. She wishes for her daddies to be happy, and turns to science to work up some "chemistry" on her own. Being only nine, coming to ten, years old, she's got some interesting ideas up her sleeve!**

**The Original/Better Detailed Summary: Greta has learned so many things. Fighting techniques from Conrad and her adopted uncle Gwendal have made her tough and confident. Leadership and a few academic skills from her adopted grandmother Cecilie, who isn't fond of the word "grandmother", have made her a great problem solver and leader. She learned about love and had the infamous "where babies come from" with Günter, and so understands romance... and the "talk" taught her to be more mature for a seven-year-old. When she sees her fathers she has an idea. And so using all her knowledge, mainly about science and love, she tries to create some "chemistry" on her own. Wait until you see the ideas she has up her sleeve!**

**WARNING: Pretty much OOC, and I do not own anything. Rated K+ for humor and childish stuff, yet I have an urge for changing it to Rated T for later chapters and for language.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Observation

Greta's POV

"C'mon Conrad, don't hold back!" I taunted Conrad as we practiced sword fighting in the large gardens, also holding off Uncle Gwendal with another sword. "You too, Gwen. Give it your all!" I pushed them away with my blades and flipped over them to the other side to dodge their combined attack. "Ha ha, too slow!" I playfully stuck out my tongue.

We took a break on a nearby bench under the shade, protecting us from the hot sun. I drank my glass of water while being evaluated.

"You becoming a very talented warrior princess, Greta," Conrad said. "It is common to train a child around your age to be soldiers, yet for a girl it is uncommon. However there are the exceptions of your grandmother Cecilie."

Uncle Gwen nodded in agreement. "I agree with Conrad. Pretty soon you might even join your fathers in a common battle!"

My fathers, Wolfram and Yuuri, the "accidental couple", the ones who have adopted me. I love them dearly, and I worry for their safety. That's why I pestered Conrad and Gwendal into giving me lessons in combat. For my daddies' sake I train hard and have become a good student.

I stood up and tugged on my adopted uncle's arms. "Can you take me to my next class?" I asked with an innocent pout and puppy-dog eyes to up the charm. Although not trusting of humans, he likes me so I usually give him the pouty face. My face worked. Pretty soon I was practically dragging him through the castle to my next lesson, and gratefully he doesn't know what it is.

When we reached the door Uncle Gwen paled and tried to run, but I managed to keep a firm position while knocking on Lady Anissina's lab door. He struggled to leave, but with my other hand on the door handle he wasn't going anywhere. My science teacher opened the door, dragging me inside along with him.

"Ah Greta, I see you have brought me what I asked for," she beamed down at me. She replaced my hand on Gwendal's hand with her own so I can take a seat on a stool. "There's no use struggling, Gwendal, I've got you this time. Now..."

Quickly she strapped him onto a nearby table, and with a pull of a lever it leaned so that he was facing us. "... Greta, today you will be learning the steps to the scientific method. It is what scientists like moi use in order perform science tests. The first step is the observation. Do you see anything interesting about our test monkey today?" I giggled at her nickname for my uncle and skipped over to study him.

Science has always been one of my two favorite subjects to learn out of the many classes I take as princess. Anissina's lessons are always exciting with the many experiments and inventions we create together. I am on the verge of becoming her special assistant when her usual assistant Catalina doesn't show.

Closely I gazed up at my uncle to make my observation. "He's sweating... and seems to be turning green... and he looks stressed... and he looks like he needs a nap!" Lady Annie, which I sometimes call her for short, smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Great job, Greta!" she praised me, also looking at our subject. "Now the next step is the question. Ask yourself a question or simply state the problem in a couple of sentences."

Once again I looked upwards and twisted my lip as I thought. "Hmm... Firstly, is it alright to state more than one question?" I asked my teacher, to which she nodded. "Okay then... How can we relieve Uncle Gwendal of his stress? Why is he sweating? Do you think he needs a nap?"

Anissina clapped in joy. "You are on the dot today! And you are absolutely right, he does look like he needs a nap. Step three is the hypothesis. A hypothesis is like a possible decision that can be used for further research in your studies. Remember to think of a possible hypothesis, too."

I twisted my lips again while staring at the ceiling and tapping my chin. In a snap-literally, I snapped my fingers when I figured it out-I had an idea. "Maybe if we created a special sedative he can relax! Ooh, and it should be a long-lasting one so that he won't be a Mister Stress-wad anymore!" Anissina and I giggled together and gave each other high-fives.

"I am very proud of you, Greta!" she exclaimed, studying my uncle as he sweats some more. Just then a pot filled with sparkling blue smoke was shaking on the stove. "Great demons, I forgot to turn off the burner!" She ran towards the pot as smoke began to fill the room. "Let's continue this tomorrow, alright? And don't worry about Gwen here, he'll just stay here tonight. Now get out of here before my Truth Powder explodes! Whatever you do don't breath in the smoke!"

Eyes widened I ran out of the lab and closed the door behind me. I heard Uncle Gwendal screaming, "Don't leave me here with this psychotic woman, Greta! You traitor! Aah!" An explosion set off behind the door, and I plugged up my nose to keep myself from being affected. Coughing sounds were made. "I hate it when I am your test monkey! You know that right?" he shouted.

Anissina coughed and started laughing. "Of course I do, you idiot! Torturing you is fun!" That was when I decided to get away from the room quickly.

_Later..._

I ran as fast I could outside and into the gardens and took in a huge breath of fresh air. That smoke could have infected the entire floor, for all I know. While sitting on a bench and admiring the white roses I heard two familiar voices. My daddies are coming, and so I hid to hear the conversation. They sounded mad.

"What were you doing in there with Conrad, huh?" Daddy Wolfram shouted. "Looking for a nice secluded area?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wolf!" Daddy Yuuri retorted. "We were looking all over the castle looking for Gwendal! He hasn't been around since he took Greta to her science lessons with Anissina." Perhaps their arguing is my fault because Uncle Gwen's trapped in the lab. I feel so disappointed in myself that I can just cry!

"So you were planning to have a _threesome_?! You are so disloyal to me, especially deciding you'd rather have fun with my brothers than with me!" Peering through the bush I hid behind I can see Wolf and sensed the feeling of betrayal in his eyes. Yuuri had that glint of self-defense in his coal black ones. Why can't I just run out there and stop it? "I think I will sleep in my own room tonight, you unreliable wimp!" And that was the end of it.

Before they could leave I managed to jump up and ran to them. "Papas! Papas!" I cried out as tears free fell from my eyes. Yuuri kneeled down to take me into his arms as I buried my head in his chest.

"What's wrong, Greta?" he asked me. "Why aren't you at Anissina's lab?"

"I dragged Gwendal into there with me so he can be our test subject, and then left them when an explosion set off again. She said I shouldn't be around to get affected by the Truth Powder." Hmm... maybe just a small whiff did get on me. "Anissina is going to keep him in her lab for the rest of the day. Please, no more fighting!" Then I jumped from Yuuri and hugged Wolfram when he knelt down.

Wolf rubbed my back to comfort me. "Thank you for telling us, Greta." He wiped the tears from my eyes with his fingers. "We will set up a rescue mission to get Gwendal back later, but it won't be easy with that crazy lady is in there." That made us all laugh.

"Can I ask you guys one more thing?" I asked them. They both nodded. "What's a threesome?" My fathers jumped at the question and looked pretty nervous.

"Um... uh... Well will you look at the time?! It is almost time for dinner. I am going to make sure everything is ready!" Yuuri acted quite anxiously and awkwardly. "How about you two get ready while I head for the kitchens, huh? See ya!" He ran away from us at top speed.

I looked up at Wolfram to see if he could satisfy my question, but he was just the same. "Let us go wash up, alright?" He took my hand and as we walked he seemed to be speaking to himself. "I think I'll stay in my own room anyways. That wimp, he should have at least come to me first for help!" he mumbled.

For some reason my daddies have been fighting a lot lately. Wolfram seems to be sleeping in his own room more often than usual, too. I want to help them with whatever their problem is, but I just don't know how. And so, with a silent deep sigh we kept on walking in silence inside the castle.


End file.
